The Corridor of Death
The Corridor of Death is the twelfth mission in Call of Duty 3 and the last Canadian mission. Characters *Cole (playable) (W.I.A) *Jonathan Callard (K.I.A.) *Robiechauld (W.I.A) *Leslie Baron *Kyle Peterson *Tank Sergeant Plot A cutscene before the level shows that Lt. Robiechauld and Sergeant Jonathan Callard are getting into a jeep when Leslie Baron comes over to report that the Polish lost their radio operator and Command wanted to send a Canadian radio operator to assist the Poles. The Lieutenant tells Baron to go assist the Poles. Baron replies by saying, "I'm not a coward, Lieutenant. My job is to protect our radio. Our only link to command and--" Before he finishes, the Lieutenant yells at him saying, "Now your job is to be the Poles' radio. Dismissed, private." So Leslie Baroon did. After that, Jonathan asked if he was hard on him, but Robiechauld says, "I've got bigger worries than that." Then they set off to start the mission. After the cutscene, the level begins and Robiechauld, Callard, Kyle Peterson, and the player must go through a house to get into town. Suddenly, one of the Canadians yelled, "AMBUSH!" They opened fire at the Axis who was firing their 42s until a tiger tank arrives, letting the Canadians escape. The player goes into the back yard where a German ambushes Cole from a shed. Cole and the German begin to fight that ends with Cole killing the German by hitting him in the face with the end of his gun. The player and his squad move into the house and later goes to another cutscene. Callard then tells Cole to get this door opened. As the player is about open it, the door breaks open by a German, causing the player that nearly fall his back after Callard yells "Careful!" They kill a German soldier and assault the town where they must go through a few houses to get to a tavern which they must defend. Another cutscene plays and one of the Canadians tells the Lt. about something wrong and he yells "WHAT IS IT?" They argued about the situation and Robiechauld says the the Poles are now stranded at Hill 262. Sure enough, a Mortar hits the tavern, blocking the entrance. The player defends the tavern by killing some motor squads and all Germans trying to get in. The player and his squad move to another house and, after Cole gains entry through use of a Crowbar, they move into the basement and plant charges to destroy the German tanks and to clear a path to send reinforcements to the Poles. The player must kill all the Germans in the house's basement, plant a charge on a barrel, and got back to his squad in a safe distance. The clip plays with the Lieutenant and Callard talking. Callard says the fuse is defective and they're all going to be killed. The Lieutenant tries to stop Callard but the Sergeant goes to deactivate them. As he does the charges go off and the screen goes black. Cole wakes up and Kyle Peterson says "He's Okay! Lieutenant!" The Lieutenant looks sad during the clip but then becomes a little happy that Cole is still alive, but the Lieutenant is still upset about the loss of Jonathan Callard. The Lieutenant says, "Bon, we thought we lost you there. Like we lost Callard." Callard is to be nominated to receive the Victoria Cross and Cole and possibly Peterson were promoted to Corporal ever since the player was originally Private. Then Lieutenant Robiechauld says that it's time to get some reinforcements to the Polish. Weapon Loadout Vehicles *Wily's Jeep *Sherman Firefly *Kangaroo *Hawker Typhoon Miscellaneous *Explosives Gallery CoD3 The Corridor of Death1.jpg CoD3 The Corridor of Death2.jpg CoD3 The Corridor of Death3.jpg CoD3 The Corridor of Death4.jpg Trivia *It is odd how in the cutscene how it shows that Robiechauld is shown having a Sten, while Callard is shown having a Bren, but in the actual level itself it shows both not having the weapons they have in the cutscene. *If you stand in the room where the first MG42 is and look to the right of the house you came out of, you see an unlimited number of Germans coming around a corner. Once you leave the house with the first and second MG42s, they stop coming and the last ones either disappear or get killed by the Canadian-commandeered MG42. *There will also be a group of Germans simply standing near the corner. If you shoot one, the others will start running with the rest. If you kill them with a grenade, they will respawn in the same spot and continue to do nothing. *Oddly, the soldier the squad meets up with before the tavern will have a random rank and name. However, Robiechauld calls him "Sergeant". * The King Tiger that attacks the squad in the beginning will follow the squad to the house, so you will need to get out of its way fairly quickly, as it can barge through a sort of a garage door and plow you over if you're not careful. * The marching Canadian troops in the opening cutscene are strangely all equipped with M1 Garand rifles instead of their usual Lee-Enfields. Videos The Corridor of Death walkthrough part one The Corridor of Death walkthrough part two Category:Call of Duty 3 Single Player Levels Category:Articles to be expanded